


Practical Thinking

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Enjolras is going though a particularly bad heat, and betas!Courfeyrac and Combeferre think of a way to trick his body into believing Enjolras has taken a knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Thinking

When Courfeyrac drew back from Enjolras' mouth, the blond began to do nothing short of sob. He was flushed with fever, his skin burning to the touch and covered over in a sheen of gleaming sweat, and he was  _shaking_ , grasping at Courfeyrac's hands even as he dropped the brunet's cock from his mouth. " _Please_ , Combeferre, I need, I need-"

Combeferre never wished to be an Alpha except for in times like these, when Enjolras was struggling with his heat and  _weeping_  for Courfeyrac and Combeferre to satisfy him in a way they could not. An Omega's heat was regular, but not too common, at least - this was the third they'd tried to help him through, and as he had six months ago, he refused to leave his partners be to find an Alpha.

Combeferre had searched to find a toy sufficient, but no such thing  _existed_ , damn it. The heat would pass as it always did after two days or so, and he and Courfeyrac, as Betas, could at least stave off the edge, but it was  _awful_  to see Enjolras so desperate.

"Courfeyrac, kneel on the bed like I'm doing." Combeferre said, and he pulled Enjolras back from where he'd been on his hands and knees to get him seated in Combeferre's lap. 

"What are you-" Enjolras gasped at the new angle, letting out a little cry.

"We are going to  _simulate_  a knot." Combeferre said, and Courfeyrac stared at him.

"Are we?" He asked, eyebrows raising.

"Just come here, would you?" Courfeyrac did, and at Combeferre's instruction, insinuated himself between Enjolras' legs. 

"Are you sure this will work?"

"It's  _something_." Enjolras growled, tears on his cheeks and reddening his eyes, and he was so  _frustrated_  - Courfeyrac wanted to cry too, to see his lover so pained. Courfeyrac carefully pressed two fingers forwards, alongside Combeferre's cock, and Enjolras let out a  _sob_ , dropping his head back against the doctor's shoulder. " _God_." He whined.

Courfeyrac was as swift as he could be, until he pressed forwards and Combeferre lifted Enjolras with a strength that didn't seem appropriate for him, and carefully lowered him onto the both of them. Enjolras let out something of a  _howl_ , grabbing at Combeferre's arm with one hand and at Courfeyrac's shoulder with the other, gasping in desperately agonized breaths.

"That's so-  _so_ -"

"Fuck, this is  _tight_ , Combeferre, I can't-" Courfeyrac whimpered the words, but Combeferre hushed him, soothing.

"It's alright, Courfeyrac, it's alright. Just a little more. I won't move, just rock your hips into him. We'll need to stay like this for just a little while, alright?" Courfeyrac began to rock his hips, and God, Combeferre understood what he meant. Enjolras was hot and wet, but with both of them, he was indescribably  _tight_ , squeezing around them as if to never let them go.

He dipped, pressing his forehead to Enjolras' and putting little kisses and pecks on his nose and his face, and the blond cried out, mumbling needy "I love you"s and "This is  _so_  good"s and " _Courfeyrac"s_ and " _Combeferre"s_.

"You can come, Courfeyrac, it's alright." Combeferre said, and Courfeyrac did within a minute of his allowance before carefully pulling back. Combeferre was efficient in chasing his own orgasm, and after his release he grasped at Enjolras' cock, stroking him with a clever hand as Enjolras went lax against him. "Has the fever broken? Is it-"

"Mmm." Enjolras murmured, and his orgasm was an almost lazy thing, as he took in a little gasp and his eyelashes fluttered. "Excellent problem solving skills for a man distracted, my good fellow." Combeferre pressed a kiss to Enjolras' temple and very carefully lifted him off his softening cock, dropping him to the bed. 

He and Courfeyrac curled around the Omega directly, pressing devoted kisses to his shoulder and his hands respectively, and Enjolras took in a careful breath, chest no longer heaving in obvious ache as it had before. "Well, we've a solution at hand for next time, then." Courfeyrac said good-naturedly, and he pressed his nose to Enjolras' jaw in an affectionate fashion. "Go to sleep, my friend."

Enjolras' breaths came slower, and he opened his mouth as if to protest, but Courfeyrac silenced him with a kiss, and Combeferre grinned in a lazy fashion at the way Enjolras relaxed. "That's my boy." Combeferre murmured, and he and Courfeyrac settled on each side of their Omega to sleep.


End file.
